My Little Love
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana, akhirnya Sasori Akasuna melakukan cara lain agar teman sejak keilnya menjadi kekasihnya. /Drable/ SasoSaku /RnR/ /DLDR/


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**Sasori Akasuna x Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Story by HanaMo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO, DLDR**

"Hai, sedang apa kau disini?" aku mendongak, mendapatkan seseorang yang dengan rambut berwarn merah dan wajahnya yang imut. Dia temanku. Teman kecilku. Sasori Akasuna.

Aku menjawab, "oh, hai juga. Kau bisa lihat aku sedang apa disini, Saso-chan. Duduk di meja kantin dan di atas meja ada mangkuk ramen yang jelas-jelas aku sedang makan." Ucapku sarkatis. Sasori hanya tertawa. Dia duduk dihadapanku dan meletakan tas yang ada di punggungnya ke atas meja, dia langsung mengambil minuman milikku. Aku diam, tak protes atau apa. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan dia dari dulu.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika? Oh, aku benar-benar ingin membakar buku matematika terkutuk itu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Saso-cah, kau pikir aku perempuan?" Dia memejamkan matanya. Mendesis tak karuan.

"Kau selalu mengeluh setiap mengerjakan PR yang di berikan Sensei, Saso-kun! Lagi pula aku yang mengerjakannya kan?" jawabku dan mengganti panggilan namanya. ku lihat ia hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Pink." Ugh! Aku sebal jika dia menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Pink'. Aku tahu rambutku berwarna pink tapi jangan menyebutku seperti itu bisa, kan?

"Aku benci dengan kata 'Pink' itu, Sasori." Ucapku malas. Sasori kembali tertawa dan aku semakin sebal dengan tingkahnya.

"Lagi pula pink sangat cocok denganmu, Saki. Pinkeu!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pinkku menjadi berantakan

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, Saso-chan!"

"Tidak usah membentak bisa, kan, Saki? Ngomong-ngomong aku putus dengan Shion. Kau tahu? Dia membosankan," oh, aku tak terkejut dengan kabar bahwa dia putus dengan kekasih yang entah sudah keberapa itu dan putusnya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Memangnya kau mencari wanita yang seperti apa? Dan lagipula kita ini sudah akan lulus sekolah. Berhenti bermain-main lagi!" ucapku dengan nada sengit.

"TSK! Sakura Aku tahu! Aku mengerti."

"Sudahlah. Kau mau masuk kelas tidak?"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Err―tidak. Tadi ucapanku salah. Pagi hari yang mencekam. Entah ini perasaanku atau apa, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Pagi hari ini benar-benar berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya.

Hari ini banyak sekali siswa yang berjenis kelamin perempuan memandangku dengan tatapan menusuknya.

Oke. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Karena, aku memang di pandang menusuk seperti itu oleh siswa yang berjenis kelamin wanita.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku di pandang seperti itu? Karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Sasori Akasuna. Oh, percayalah aku hanya sebatas teman kecil saja. Tak lebih. Mereka saja yang berlebihan. Dan salahkan Sasori yang terlalu mempesona. Oh―aku keceplosan. Ya ya, aku mengakuinya iya tampan, dan mempesona.

Disini sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Aku memang setiap pagi mendapat pandangan seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar paling mencekam menurutku.

Dengan cepat aku bergegas pergi dengan langkah besar-besar. Rasanya aku ingin sekali sampai di kelasku. Dalam perjalanan kekelas yang mendapatkan rentetan rutukan dari mulutku karena kelasku berada paling atas, aku hanya bisa cuek mendengarkan obrolan mereka tentan diriku yang selalu merayu Sasori agar dekat-dekat denganku. Demi Orochimaru Sensei yang paling aneh aku bahkan tak berniat sedikit pun untuk merayu atau bercentil ria di dekat Sasori.

Saat aku terus saja berjalan dengan tingkat maksimum, mataku tak sengaja melihat sebuah foto dengan gambar aku dan Sasori yang sedang tidur bersama, saling berpelukkan yang bisa dibilang aku dan dia seperti sepasang suami istri di kasur milik Sasori yang aku ingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku sedang kelelahan setelah membantu membereskan kamar Sasori yang berantakan. Dan aku ingat siapa si pelaku yang berani mengambil gambar tersebut. Deidara, bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan bogeman mentah dariku.

.

.

.

"Dei-chan!" aku berteriak lantang di rumah Sasori.

Ya, Sasori dan teman-temanya membolos hari ini. Membuatku tak bisa memukul, atau menjambak rambut Deidara itu.

Dan kalian bertanya kenapa aku tahu mereka ada di rumah Sasori? Karena setiap mereka membolos, mereka selalu di rumah Sasori.

"Pink, kenapa kau berteriak? Tak ada Deidara di sini? Kalau kau mencarinya, carilah dirumahnya." Kulihat Sasori mendengus pelas saat ia menuruni anak tangga rumah ini.

"Oh, kau sudah bertambah menjadi seorang pembohong, Sasori-kun!"

"Apa? Aku tidak berbohong,"

"Sudahlah kalau begitu. Katakan pada Deidara, cepat hilangkan foto itu," ucapku lemah.

"Shhh…kenapa kau malah sedih begitu?"

"Ne! Tentu aku sedih aku di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku hampir saja di keluarkan dari sekolah karena foto itu. Dan aku hampir di jambak habis-habisan oleh fansmu."

Sasori tetap diam. Tak merespon perkataanku. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku. Dan aku merasa kaget saat tubuhku di dekap hangat oleh tubuhnya.

"Sshhh…maaf ini semua rencanaku. Aku tahu semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Tenang kau tak akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Akan baik-baik saja."

"Saso-kun, kau jahat!"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya karena aku terlalu putus asa bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkanmu, aku menggunakan cara seperti ini." aku mendongak menatapnya tak percaya. Dia menginginkanku?

"Percayalah, aku mejadi playboy seperti ini karena kau! Kau harus tahu itu, Pink."

"Tapi sepertinya itu semua sia-sia bukan? Kau hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai Sahabat. Teman kecil biasa. Aku tahu itu, Pin―" aku menghentikan ucapanya dengan cara mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Saso-kun. Itu membuat telingaku rusak dengan semua ocehanmu."

Dia tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, yah aku cemburu dengan segala sikapmu yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Membuat mataku iritasi. Dan ngomong-ngomong aku lelah berdiri terus. Aku haus."

"Saki, aku tahu kau selalu merusak waktu-waktu seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu."

**e n d**

**First SasoSaku. Kkk~ thankyu all~~**


End file.
